


Wings Are Like Whiskers

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Are Like Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/gifts), [buftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buftie/gifts).



Dean loves Castiel's wings.

They're like whiskers on a cat: he can always tell the angel's mood by the way in which his wings rest.

When he is tense, they are alert and stiff. When he is relaxed, he lets them stretch out.

And when he's feeling playful, they bounce all over the place. It's really quite adorable, really.

And yes. Angels do feel playful on occasion. Even ones with a giant stick up their butt.

Dean is pretty sure he shouldn't be letting Castiel and Gabriel get together anymore. Hanging out with his older brother gives Castiel ideas.

"Hey Dean," Castiel says one day and sidles up to his boyfriend with a mischievous look on his face. Uh-oh. Dean knows that look.  
"Yes, Cas?" he asks long-sufferingly.  
"I guess the angel that God used to talk to Noah was an..." he chuckles... no, giggles. He actually giggles before he could even get the punchline out.  
"An ark angel," he finally manages. He grins at Dean, proud of his joke.

Dean just groans. But it's totally okay, because as Castiel hops jovially away, his wings are in full-on springy mode. It's really cute. He's like a little kid when he gets like this, and Dean always relishes the moments because they are truly few and far between.

Most of the time, Castiel is oblivious to humour, or at least the kind that Gabriel and the Winchesters are used to. But Dean has taken to listening to him lately, and has decided that Castiel's sense of humour is dry. Very dry. Drier than the vermouth in the martini Dean had last night.

"It's funny because archangels are actual beings, but Noah built an ark, so ark angel is a play on words," Dean can hear Castiel explaining to Sam. The younger Winchester must have given a less ethusiastic than Dean had, having long ago grown tired of the lame puns.

Dean, on the other hand, secretly adored Castiel's jokes.

But mostly the fluffy, happy wings that came with them.


End file.
